


Don't Wake The Dragon

by Flameo_Hotman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is captured, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Fire Lord Iroh, I apologize in advance, I wrote a mean thing and I don't know why, Katara dies, Sokka dies, ozai dies, zuko dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/pseuds/Flameo_Hotman
Summary: What if Zuko was killed during his Agni Kai with Ozai?What would have happened then?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 208





	Don't Wake The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by H_Faith_Marr  
> Updated as of 9/13/2020

Fire Lord Ozai had killed Prince Zuko in their Agni Kai.

The boy had died screaming out in pain, as he burned alive.

General Iroh challenged the Fire Lord to an Agni Kai in response.

Fire Lord Ozai found his death during their Agni Kai.

Fire Lord Iroh refused the former Fire Lord his funeral rights.

Fire Lord Iroh finished the war. The world didn’t stand a chance against him.

His rule was absolute.

* * *

Aang was confused when he woke from the ice and found himself in a world bathed in crimson. He was horrified by what he saw.

He had Katara and Sokka by his side, but they were chased by Zhao relentlessly, and the Fire Nation was everywhere.

Arrows now hid behind a cloth covering, and fear followed their every movement.

Nowhere was safe.

* * *

The North Pole was in ruins.

Katara found no teacher.

* * *

Sokka sacrificed himself so they could escape from Zhao one last time.

The warrior vanished forever like a candle that had burnt out.

* * *

Katara was stolen from the mortal world when Zhao found them once more.

And while Aang may have rot destruction, but well, he may have escaped he had been destroyed by it.

* * *

When Iroh sent Azula to capture the Avatar after Zhao’s repeated failures, she had succeeded.

* * *

Aang stared into the face of the Fire Lord, wethered, and aged.

His eyes filled with anger and loss.

Bronze eyes burning with it, narrowed in hatred.

A voice once filled with warmth and wisdom replaced now with cold and callous.

“This world is your fault, and you will live with the weight of your failures, Avatar. If only you had stopped us when you’d still had the chance.”


End file.
